


Burning like Acid under my Skin

by Louie_writes



Series: Baku-brats [3]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adopted Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, all that jazz, at all deku stans:, bakugo is a father, cahracter intrispective, consdier yourself warned, eijiro is a father, emotionaly problems, i am hoenstly not in the righ mindset to tag these things, i didn‘T mean to do it, i eman this with all the lvoe in my heart, if you stan deku adn ESPECIALLY his relationship to katsuki, it jsut comes across this way, listen this is very deku hatey, stay at least 500 fluff fics away from this, stayy away, this is about un-touchy being touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: Loving father and husband Kirishiam Eijiro is hit with an empathy quirk and gets closer insight into his prickly husbands and prickly daughters emotional well being————Equally as interesting to observe as Eijiro‘s daughter Katsumi was his husband, Katsuki.He seemed to suffer from a similar case of people allergy.He didn‘t necessarily break out when the kids were touching him, ever, (unless it was Saiya, but that was due to the quirk) but when fellow heroes or reporters or strangers in general touched Katsuki, and they were NOT the inner Baku-gang circle, then Katsuki felt an incredible burn RIGHT under his skin, starting from the point of impact, and spreading out from there. The more annoying the person the more the spread.
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/ Kirishima Eijiro
Series: Baku-brats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Burning like Acid under my Skin

Bakugo Katsumi was imposing.

When Bakugo Katsumi entered a room, the attention was on her. Her presence was so all-consuming that people turned around to look at her, whether they meant to or not. Bakugo Katsumi was a force to be reckoned with, and well-aware of it. So it was no wonder that she attracted the attention of the press with everything she did, and with time became incredible at giving interviews. 

She had a potty mouth that sought its kind, but she was not afraid of flashing lights or uncomfortable questions and learned to not give out certain information. Her father, Red Riot, or Kirishima Eijiro, was incredibly proud of her. He had been proud of her since the day him and his husband Ground Zero, Bakugo Katsuki, adopted her, and he had been proud of her every day since.

That day he got to see a different side of his daughter, although it wasn‘t because she was willing to show it. The day before, pro-hero Red Riot had been hit with a quirk that amplified his empathy. In simple terms, it meant that he could feel what the people around him were feeling. He didn‘t mind much, being an empathetic person to begin with, so it basically just manifested or detailed things he was already seeing with his own eyes or from experience.

For example, he knew that Katsumi didn‘t like being touched. She‘d hug her dads every now and again, and Eijiro had seen her close to friends to varying degrees, but he knew she wasn‘t particularly fond of it. But he saw an entirely new side of that, as an uncomfortable Katsumi sat on the Bakugo living room couch, one reporter and a talk show host squeezing themselves onto the too small couch with her, and a whole camera team on the other side of the coffee table recording everything.

The empathy quirk told Eijiro, (standing in the kitchen, drying dishes, and looking over the counter to see if everything would be okay), that the host and the reporter were burningly excited about the interview, the tone technician was powering through a cramp in his arm, and the camera guy could NOT be more apathetic about the whole ordeal.

And he FELT the BURNING discomfort that spread under Katsumi‘s skin. Very specifically where the reporter was leaning against her arm due to the lack of couch, and from that point onward over her entire body, a MIND NUMBINGLY burning discomfort, seemingly physically under her skin, as if it was trying to burn the skin off from beneath. It seemed she REALLY didn‘t like being touched.

— —

Eijiro felt how the discomfort left when she didn‘t have to touch anyone anymore, and then when the reporter flung an arm around her shoulder, how the burning started from the point of impact, and travelled underneath her skin over almost her entire body, burning until she was let go of again. Eijiro could even see how she pulled her shoulders up, but only barely so. Maybe he and Katsuki had been too harsh about their teachings on how to deal with the press. She should really let her potty mouth and general lack of inhibition speak more when she felt uncomfortable.

* * *

It was incredibly interesting to follow these events.

Whenever Katsumi took a friend home Eijiro had distinct awareness of just how fond she was of them.

Some she didn‘t like to touch at all and pushed them off, but a warmness in her heart showed she nonetheless appreciated their presence. Others burned her skin, but only at the point of impact, and the warmness in her heart indicated she LET them touch her as a form of affection, which was utterly adorable in Eijiro‘s eyes. The small bird person, Bibi, with the adorable face and the soothing chirp, had free reign over her without any burn, although that was easy to see in the way she openly smiled around him, which was a rare sight for her.

The warmest she was with Nanako, her closest friend. One would have to be INCREDIBLY blind to overlook just HOW fond Katsumi was of her “friend”, but getting second hand warm yet excited feelings from being near the green girl made Eijiro incredibly invested in their developing relationship, more so than he had been before.

Then there were her family members and their touching. Katsumi didn‘t particularly feel anything when she was fighting her brother Boom, but she felt the burning discomfort when he touched her for teasing reasons, yet warm comfort when they had a serious moment.

Saiya, she evidently could not touch, but she did become warmer and lighter around the heart when he entered the room, though you could see that easily.

With her dads it was similar as it was with her brother, there was times when her dads were intentionally annoying with their affection, making the nerves under her skin burn, which she was very verbal and loud about however, and there was times where there was serious moments, and everyone hugged with genuine intend, and Katsumi got comfort from the affection.

* * *

Equally as interesting to observe as Eijiro‘s daughter Katsumi was his husband, Katsuki.

He seemed to suffer from a similar case of people allergy.

He didn‘t necessarily break out when the kids were touching him, ever, (unless it was Saiya, but that was due to the quirk) but when fellow heroes or reporters or strangers in general touched Katsuki, and they were NOT the inner Baku-gang circle, then Katsuki felt an incredible burn RIGHT under his skin, starting from the point of impact, and spreading out from there. The more annoying the person the more the spread.

Unlike his daughter, Katsuki was far more verbal about his limits, and specifically because of that he was seen as incredibly hard to deal with and anti-social, but with this added perspective, Eijiro could feel nothing but proud.

Similar to his daughter, Katsuki had an unstable relationship with his parents. Touching his father was neutral at worst, warm and comforting at best, but his mother, just as salty and teasing as him, was usually impossible to touch.

Incredibly sweet was, in Eijiro‘s eyes, when their friends came around, and in all honesty, he had organised a pot luck dinner for the whole group as a social experiment.

Their entire gang, with few exceptions, was incredibly touchy, and Eijiro wanted to see how those would clash.

To his surprise, Katsuki didn‘t feel the burning discomfort under his skin even once, not even when Denki and Hanta were deliberately teasing him, making jabs at him and squeezing his body between theirs. Katsuki bitched at them for being annoying, but he didn‘t push them off despite threatening to, and he was evidently feeling perfectly comfortable between them.

Likewise he didn‘t feel any forms of discomfort when Ashido burst through their door a few minutes later and tackled Katsuki to the ground. He was evidently startled at first, but he didn‘t even push her off. Perfectly comfortable.

Eijrio found it all adorable. Katsuki would sooner die than tell any of them how much he valued their presence, seen in the way his mood steadily rose throughout the night, and the slight twinge in his heart when he had to tell them to leave, and the way that his post-dinner mood was higher than his pre-dinner mood.

The thing that shocked him though was Midoriya.

Midoriya had dropped by for work related reasons, since he and Katsuki had accepted a job together, but the moment he entered Eijiro wanted him to leave.

The second their front door opened and Midoriya‘s cheerful voice announced himself everything in Katsuki SCREAMED discomfort.

If Eijiro had thought that annoying strangers throwing themselves all over Katsuki was him at his peak discomfort, it was nothing compared to the mere presence of Midoriya Izuku in their house.

Katsuki held a perfectly civil conversation with Midoriya, keeping his insults and jabs light, the way he would with friends or close acquaintances, and not even showing in any way how much his skin was screaming in discomfort.

And this was after therapy, after years of it.

This was after years of Katsuki being CONVINCED that his perception of Midoriya was false, that Midoriya WASN’T actually belittling him or trying to wipe him out, and that the constant death threats from Katsuki‘s side were entirely unwarranted.

Paranoid Schizophrenia, the therapist had called it, and with a lot of team effort and time and patience they actually helped him out, and Katsuki could even lose a compliment or two about the guy. When held at gunpoint. And given enough time. And prompted with super spicy curry.

And they had all been so proud of him, so proud that Katsuki and Midoriya actually got along now, so proud with how civil their conversations were, some had even remarked how great friends they had become.

Katsuki himself had said that the feeling of antagonism had gone.

But it hadn‘t.

It was very much still there.

Evidently.

Eijiro...didn‘t know what to feel, what to make of this information.

He watched as Midoriya and Katsuki looked over a file, not touching in any way at all, but Katsuki‘s skin positively burning, and Katsuki not even showing it in the slightest.

He could have cried.

He laid a hand on Katsuki‘s, who got distracted from his work for a moment, but turned back to the file.

That hand didn‘t burn anymore.

Confused with that, Eijiro ran his hand up and down Katsuki‘s arm, confusing Katsuki again, who went back to work though, being professional and all that.

The point of Eijiro-impact was always perfectly comfortable, and the point where his hand had been but was no longer felt, or at the very least less, uncomfortable than it had before. Curious.

He clung himself to Katsuki‘s arm, touching as much of it as possible. Katsuki turned to him ever more confused, but never stopped talking about the case.

Katsuki‘s arm felt entirely comfortable, and even the side of his torso that was facing Eijiro felt more calm than pained.

For his final move, Eijiro moved behind Katsuki, resting his chin on Katsuki‘s shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Katsuki‘s waist, touching as much of him as he possibly could.

Katsuki felt so comfortable it was only surpassed by TV night cuddling and in-bed cuddling.

Eijiro could have cried, his husband was so romantic when he didn‘t mean to be.

“Sorry but Katsuki can‘t work then, we already have something planned then, he is booked.“

“The fuck you talking about? We don‘t have anything booked.“

“Yes we do and if you actually checked your calendar like a good boss, you would actually know that and not abandon your customer to go adventure camping with Midoriya.“

“It‘s not adventure camping, it‘s a jo—„

“Whatever it is, you can‘t do it, you are fully booked.“

Eijiro didn‘t care how convincing his lie was, neither Katsuki nor Midoriya looked convinced, in fact, they both looked like he had become bonkers out of the blue. And maybe he had, first for defending Katsuki that much, and secondly for pretending Katsuki had ever in his life EVER not been perfectly organised.

“Sorry Midoriya, but Katsuki is booked, you are going to have to find somebody else.“

“All...right? Goodbye Eijiro-kun, Goodbye Kacchan.“

They both waved him goodbye, and Eijiro‘s smile hadn‘t felt this fake in a while. Surprisingly enough though, Katsuki didn‘t feel much, if anything, at being called the cutesy name. With Denki he had felt a bit excited, Eijiro had been able to feel the increased heart rate, but when Midoriya said it it left him entirely cold. He wasn‘t even angry or anything. Huh.

“So what the fuck was that all about?“

“You‘re not going on a week-long adventure trip with Midoriya.“

“Yeah I fucking reckoned, but why the fuck not?“

“Because I can feel your feelings now.“

Katsuki paled. „Oh fuck, I forgot.“

“Yeah,“ Eijiro turned his husband around in his arms, to face him properly.

He had to say something.

Anything.

...

“I‘m proud of you, Katsuki.“

The hitch in Katsuki‘s breath and the sudden stiffness of his body was familiar, and Eijiro would have known of the spiked heart rate even without the enhanced empathy. Katsuki had always been more sensitive to compliments from some people over others. All Might and yours truly way up on that list.

“I can somewhat understand what you are going through, and I apologise for not catching on earlier. But I promise that you don‘t have to get closer to Midoriya any more than absolutely necessary, and whenever someone, be it Midoriya or someone in marketing or even a friend of ours, wants you to get any closer to him, tell those _motherfuckers_ that you are already booked, because I will book you every single time before I expose you to Midoriya ever again.“

Katsuki‘s all consuming awe had been interrupted when Eijiro cursed, and Katsuki had chuckled at his expense, seeming much calmer in the aftermath.

“You are an idiot, Eijiro, but by God, I love you so much.“

“I love you too, Katsuki, and please never stop being prickly about your limits.“ Katsuki laughed again. „And teach our daughter to do the same, she is not her peak prickly self she deserves to be.“

Katsuki laid his head sideways, looking at Eijiro in a familiar fondly way.

“What did I do to deserve a guy like you?“

“You antagonised the world's greatest hero,”

Katsuki laughed at that too.


End file.
